Gift of an Owl
by nekoanima
Summary: what were Sarah's thoughts after the movie goes into depth of my first one-shot "first love and peaches"


Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth, or any of the other characters from the movie.

Sarah sat on her bed in the early hours of morning. The party with her friends had long since ended, all of the friends she had made in the labyrinth had been there. All but one. So now she sat on her bed, thinking of his last song to her.

" He said I starved and near exhausted him, he starved for not having what he needed. He needed me"

"He said he had to live without my sunlight, love without my heartbeat, that he couldn't live within me. But my heart beats for him and my sun shines only for him and his world, he doesn't live within me because I was in his heart."

"I told him that he had no power over me, because I live to challenge him and I had his heart." Sarah held her head in her hands.

"Oh why do I realize things too late. I ad said that I needed them all, including him. Especially him. I wish I could see him again."

"That's all you needed to say my love." Jareth's mismatched eyes glittered as he lounged on her bed smiling at her. Sarah jumped up, then with a smile she hugged him.

"I love you goblin king, my goblin king, my Jareth"

"The labyrinth was teacher and a test, wasn't it?"

"And what have you learned from it?"

"That the world isn't fair, that's just how it is. Everything is not how it seems and never take anything for granted."

"I have a gift for you, Sarah." Jareth conjured a crystal, rolling it from front to back on is hand. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a brilliant red stone. Sarah looked at the beautiful gift, inside the gem was the image of a white owl.

"oh thank you, its so beautiful." Sarah hugged Jareth tightly once more.

'I could get use to this.' He thought as Sarah stroked his wild hair, she began to laugh.

"What"

"Your hair" she giggled.

"What's wrong with it."

"Nothing, is just so soft and fluffy, like a baby bird."

Then as Sarah attempted to put the necklace on, Jareth leaned behind her

"Allow me" he whispered. Sarah moved her hair so he could fasten it.

Sarah looked in her mirror, it really did look beautiful. Jareth had been standing behind her, when she turned around to face him, he kissed her lips.

"may I have the last dance?" he said bowing, she still blushed her first kiss came from the king of goblins, but she nodded to his request. They danced like they had danced together at the ball in the labyrinth. When they finished their dance she curled up against his shoulder.

"I will leave before morning so that no sees us," he said softly

"But will you stay with me?"

"Until morning, but for now sleep Sarah"

They continued like that for a year and a half.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"I have prom in two weeks, my eighteenth birthday in another month and in two months I will graduate." Sarah said happily leaning on Jareth's shoulder.

"what will you do when you leave school?" his thumb rubbing her collar bone, massaging near her chain, she was still wearing his gift.

"I don't know, I just want to get out of here."

"Would you like to come back to the underground with me." Jareth looked at her smirking.

"I'll think about it."She said winking at him and kissing his cheek.

"I know what to do to make up your mind." Then he began to tickle her.

"Okay, just stop tickling me!"

"very well my dear"

Sarah sat on Jareth's lap and snuggled up in his arms.

"Sarah Williams!" a voice came making Sarah and Jareth jump.

Sarah's father didn't know what to make of the scene before him, his daughter was looking at him with deer-in-the-headlight-eyes, in the arms of a man with wild blond hair. The man's age was impossible to tell. Then Sarah finally spoke "um dad this is Jareth."

The wild haired man stood and gave a low bow.

"Jared huh, how old are you?"

Jareth's smirk visibly dropped '1042' Jareth thought, "Jare_th_ sir, and I'm nineteen"

"Okay then, now you can go."

Jareth didn't move he just looked at Sarah, whose eyes were plainly saying that he needed to go.

"OUT NOW!!" Mr. Williams yelled

Jareth grabbed his boots and climbed out the still open window. Sarah was thanking the labyrinth and the stars above that he was wearing loose fitting dress pants instead of tights.

Then a white owl flew up into the tree outside her window before fluttering onto the windowsill.

"Sarah how long has that boy been coming to see you?"

"About a year and a half." she shrugged

Her father fumed, his daughter had been seeing a boy for more than a year without anyone knowing.

"You are not to see him anymore."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she said angrily.

"You're going to move all of your things to the loft. Tonight."

Her father stormed out of her room.

The moment Sarah's father was gone, Sarah turned to face the owl but saw Jareth standing on the window sill with his arms crossed, no trace of a smile.

"I think he should be punished for this disrespect, a week of nightmares for him. If you wish I can have my goblins move your things to your new room"

"Thank you"

Jareth clapped his hand together and goblins started appearing and walking out of the random corners of her room.

"I help too Sawa!" Sarah turned to see her little brother, Toby standing in her doorway.

Sarah and Toby went up the stairs carrying stuff to the loft. It was nearly three times as large as her bedroom and it was almost empty save for a few things that were shoved into a corner. The floor was all wood as were the walls

Goblins started appearing in the room holding her things and soon all of her stuff was in the loft.

"Thank you all." Sarah said to the goblins and her friends. The goblins disappeared as quickly as they had come. And she began to uncover all of the stuff that had been stored in the corner of the room. There was a giant mirror, an easel, a parrot perch, a box full of storm- gray and blue fabrics, and several boxes full of canvas and other art supplies, as well as very many empty boxes.

"These use to be my mom's." Sarah said sadly.

Her new room was put together in a matter of minutes with a little magic. Her now four poster bed stood in the corner with its blue and gray curtains and her widows adorned the same. It was complete with a sleeping toddler on her bed.

"It is now time for me to go my love" Jareth said then looking at the mirror, he flicked his hand and the carvings on the wood changed. Instead of the flowers that were there, it now had images of things from his kingdom and at the top it had a barn owl.

"Now you can come see me when ever you need"

There were no more out bursts from her father, and Sarah's life was doing well. her class was about to graduate and she was the valedictorian, and it was her time to speak. She looked around the park to find the face she was looking for, then she saw him standing beside a tree in the very back.

"We are about to go into the real world, we have made friends and overcome hardships unnumbered. Life is like a labyrinth full of twists and turns, where we find it isn't fair but that's how it is. Not everything is what it seems to be so never take anything for granted. Life is as much a fairy tale as the stories themselves, you just have to know where to look." After her speech everyone cheered.

Sarah walked around looking for her family and Jareth. She found Jareth still at the very back of the crowd. Then Toby found them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Found Sawa!"

Sarah's father and stepmother came over to them and her father's smile dropped seeing Jareth. Then Toby stood in front of her.

"Daddy no yell at Sawa goby king love Sawa!"

Sarah's father tuned to her " you need to stop filling his head with nonsense. _I wish that goblin king would take you both away, right now._"

Jareth popped from where he had been standing beside Sarah to in front of her father. His clothing was the black outfit he had wore the first time Sarah had met him.

"Ribbit, do you realize how rude it is to call on someone from less than five feet away. I have been patient with you for Sarah's sake but now you have wished away both of your children. How heartless of you."

The entire world seemed to have stopped, no one noticed the oddly dressed man with wild blond hair.

"What have you done with them?"

"You know very well where they are, you read Sarah the story as a child."

"You give them back! Bring them back right now!"

"If you want them back you must play my game."

A/N what did everybody think i think i'm going to make a sequel the ending makes me want a sequel. i need suggestions. please review.


End file.
